User blog:Reynoman/Names for Star Force
I need some help with making names for my fanfic Power Rangers Star Force, based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Villains Space Shogunate Jark Matter Shogun Don Armage Dark Specter Dark Matter Power Rangers Super Sentai.png|Don Armage Don Armage True Form.png|Don Armage (Normal Form) Don Armage's Third form.jpg|Don Quervo Vice-Shogun USK-Tecchu.png|Tecchu Born: Sabinain of Cepheus Classification: Steel Alien AKA: Depraved Monk of the Space Design Motif(s): Iron Pillar of Delhi USK-Akyanba.png|Akyanba Born: Kyoryudo, Cassiopeia System Design motif(s): Acámbaro figures Kukulger.jpg|Kukuruga Born: Quetzalco of Cepheus Category: Cyborg Alien Inrō: Left wrist Design Motif(s): Kulkulkan USK-Akyachuuga.png|Akyachuuga Design Motif(s): Bermuda Triangle Karō Major USK-Eriedrone.png|Eriedrone Title: Karō of Sagittarius Born: Ojikazo of Sagittarius Category: Alloy Alien Inrō: Right Shoulder Aka: Hunter of the Space Design Motif(s): Stag & Hattian stag statuette, with some elements of a Chinese Dragon USK-Scorpio transformed.png|Scorpio Mardakko.jpg|Madakko Title: Karō of Perseus Born: Crystakoskull of Octans Category: Soft alien Inrō: Left hip Design Motif(s): Octopus, gas mask, & Le Loyon Minor USK-Magera.png|Magera Title: Karō of Aries Born: Spoon of Aries Category: Alloy Alien Inrō: Right wrist Aka: ESPer of the Space Design Motif(s): Spoon bending USK-Wunjet.png|Wunjet Title: Karō of Leo Minro Born: Ougo of Leo Minor Category: Creature Alien Inrō: Right wrist Aka: Jet Pilot of the Space Design Motif(s): Quimbaya artifacts USK-Jumotsu.png|Jumotsu Title: Karō of Leo Born: Tura of Leo Category: Marionette Alien Inrō: Left wrist Aka: Faker of the Space Design Motif(s): Atlantean figures in Tula USK-Desgon.png|Desgon Title: Karō of Cepheus Born: Nebra of Cepheus Category: Alloy Alien Inrō: Right wrist Aka: Kung-Fu Master of the Space Design Motif(s): Nebra sky disk USK-Gloven.png|Gloven Title: Karō of Cassiopeia Design Motif(s): Globe of Prince Shōtoku, The Man in the Moon USK-Southern King.png|Southern King Title: Karō of Crux Born: Minami Category: Inrō: Aka: Daikaan Normal Daikaan USK-Gamettsui.png|Gamettsui Title: Daikan of Zigama Born: Tutan of Lacerta Category: Creature Alien Inrō: Right Chest Favorites: Golds & Land Taxes Aka: Miser of the Space Design Motif(s): Tutankhamun & Ammit USK-Yumepakkun.png|Yumepakkun Title: Daikaan of Earth Born: Newne of Cetus Category: Sea Monster Alien Inrō: Right Belly Favorites: Overdrinking & Overeating Aka: Eating Champion of the Space Design Motif(s): Baku & New Nessie USK-Denvil.png|Denvil Title: Daikaan of Earth Born: Jaji of Monoceros Category: Longneck Alien Inrō: Left Hip Favorites: Orders & Collective action Aka: Evil Sergeant of the Space Design Motif(s): Jersey Devil USK-Toome.png|Toome Title: Daikaan of Earth Born: Stonehen of Ara Category: Mechanical Lifeform Inrō: Right Hip Favorites: Presents & Cake Aka: Monopolist of the SpaceDesign Motif(s): Stonehenge USK-Mozuma.png|Mothma Title: Daikaan of Earth Born: Ga of Aquila Category: Insect Alien Inrō: Right Hip Favorites: Skewered Chicken & Spaceships Aka: Hijacker of the Space Design Motif(s): Mothman USK-Yuterujan.png|Yuterujan Title: Daikaan of Earth Born: Cattlemi of Taurus Category: UFO Alien Inrō: Right chest Favorites: Parties & Girls Aka: Non-Celebrity of the Space Design Motif(s): UFO, Dairy cattle, & cattle mutilation USK-Goneshi.png|Goneshi Title: Daikaan of Vela Born: Ness of Piscis Austrinus Category: Water Alien Inrō: Right torso Favorites: Seafood & Barbecue Aka: Fraudster of the Space Design Motif(s): Loch Ness Monster & scuba diving USK-Shaidos.png|Shaidos Title: Daikaan of Earth Born: People of Lynx Category: Shadow Alien Inrō: Right hip Favorites: Darkness & Hide-&-seek Aka: Social Outcast of the Space Design Motif(s): Shadow People USK-Olmega.png|Olmega Title: Daikaan of Keel Born: Jintozo of Caelum Category: Rock Alien Inrō: Left Hip Favorites: Punch & Headbutt Aka: Rock of the Space Design Motif(s): Olmec colossal heads USK-Manavil.png|Manavil Title: Daikaan of Earth Born: Jaji of Monoceros Category: Longneck Alien Inrō: Top of the hat Favorites: History & Education Aka: Famous Teacher of the Space Tsuyoindaver Daikaans USK-Moretsuyoindaver.png|Moretsuyoindaver Title: Daikan of Needle Born: Jark Matter Laboratory Category: Battle Simulation Lifeform Inrō: Left Chest USK-Mamoritsuyoindaver.png|Mamoritsuyoindaver USK-Megatsuyoindaver.png|Megatsuyoindaver USK-Meshiubaindaver.png|Meshiubaindaver Title: Daikan of Earth Born: Jark Matter Laboratory Category: Battle Simulation Lifeform Inrō: Chest USK-Metchatsuyoindaver.png|Metchatsuyoindaver USK-Mutchatsuyoindaver.png|Mutchatsuyoindaver USK-Mondomuyoindaver.png|Mondomuyoindaver Title: Daikan of Earth Born: Jark Matter Laboratory Category: Battle Simulation Lifeform Inrō: Left Chest USK-Mediatsuyoindaver.png|Mediatsuyoindaver Title: Daikan of Earth Born: Jark Matter Laboratory Category: Battle Simulation Lifeform Inrō: Chest USK-Microtsuyoindaver.png|Microtsuyoindaver Title: Daikan of Earth Born: Jark Matter Laboratory Category: Battle Simulation Lifeform Inrō: Chest Executioner USK-Gyapler.png|Gyabler Title: Tecchu's right hand man Born: Chuppa of Capricornus Category: Inhale alien Inrō: Right shoulder Favorites: Bloody fights & Blood Aka: Bloody Executioner Design Motif(s): Chupacabra Assassins Ikargen.jpg|Ikargen Born: Crystalikal of Crux Category: Soft Alien Inrō: Right hip Aka: Assassin of the Space Design Motif: Squid & Crystal skull Mardakko.jpg|Mardakko Design Motif(s): Octopus & Le Loyon Mecha Madakko&Madakko.png|Mecha Madakko Independent Units Ghess Indaver.jpg|Geth Indaver Design Motif(s): Alien Big Cat Ommo_Indaver-0.png|Ommo Indaver Design Motif(s): Yeti Kaal Indaver-1.png|Kaal Indaver Design Motif(s): Skyfish Scientist *Dr. Anton (Anton Zero) USK-Dogyun.png|Dogyun Title: Scientist Born: Shakoki of Sculptor Category: Cyborg Alien Inrō: Left leg Favorites: Biology & Mechanic Aka: Scientist of the Space Design Motif(s): Shakoki-dogu Others USK-Deathworm.png|Deathworm Design Motif: Mongolian Death Worm *Metal Deathworm Jark Sentai GoIndaver USK-Inda.png|Dave Red *Dave Blue *Dave Black *Dave Yellow *Dave Commander USK-Champ 0.png|Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero Classification: Robot Soldier Design Motif(s): Cow mutiliation File:Aslan_(Monster_form).png|Aslan/Don Aslan USK-Bossworm.png|Bossworm Grunts Indaver.jpg|Indaver Design Motif(s): Grey aliens Tsuyoindaver.jpg|Tsuyoindaver Design Motif(s): Flatwoods Monster Arsenal Mecha USK-Kyutamajin.png|Kyutama Dai Gattai Kyutamajin Combined From: Shishi Voyager, Shishi Kyutama, Sasori Kyutama, Ookami Kyutama, Tenbin Kyutama, Oushi Kyutama, Hebitsukai Kyutama, Chameleon Kyutama, Washi Kyutama, Kajiki Kyutama, Ryu Kyutama, Koguma Kyutama, Houou Voyager, Houou Kyutama, Houou Station, Houou Base USK-RyuTei Kyurenoh 0102030507091011.png|Kyutama Gattai RyuTei KyurenOh Combined From: Shishi Voyager, Sasori Voyager, Ookami Voyager, Oushi Voyager, Chameleon Voyager, Kajiki Voyager, Ryu Voyager, Kuma Voyager Category:Blog posts Category:Star Force Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Arsenal Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers Star Force